Wickedly Maddison
by jaymelynn143
Summary: This is a one-shot on how the whole thing with Madison. She tells the story of her night with Logan and then a small snipet of the movie interaction. What would have happened if it was all a lie?


**A/N: **I always hoped that the whole incident with Madison was a lie. I mean Logan knew how much Veronica didn't like her, and I would think even them broken up would keep him from her. I disliked Madison the whole show. I think this is what should have happened.

**Madison**

"So did you hear Logan is here with Dick," Shelly says flipping her hair to the side of her head.

"Last I heard he was with Veronica," Pam says sipping her drink. There was no love lost between them Veronica had gotten Meg and several 09ers to shun her, but she was my friend.

"Really, maybe he finally saw her for the bitch she was," I say as I stare at Logan. He was the only guy that never gave me a chance in high school because he was with Lilly and Veronica mostly. This was finally my chance to have him.

"Maddy, I know that look," Shelly says as I let a smirk form.

"I'm going to finally get Logan in bed," I say smiling as I walk off toward him. "I didn't think I would see you here," I tell Logan as I rub my hand up his arm.

"Why's that!" He slurs. I smile even wider because he is already drunk.

"I thought you'd be stuck with your girlfriend," I say rubbing salt in his wound.

"No, we broke up," he snaps at me as Dick motions for him to go to him.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I question as he stares off into space. He looks over at me and stands up.

"Sure," he mutters as I follow him out of the living room toward the hallway leading toward the bedrooms. I decide to take the lead and move him toward my room for the weekend. As I open the door he just stands there looking into the room like it was another world.

"Logan, I have waited for so long to finally have you all to myself. God, I had to wait all through High School and now look at where we are," I whisper into his ear seductively as I push him backwards into the bed. He falls back sitting up as I make my way to him shaking my hips toward him.

"God, I have missed this." he mutters as he is running his hands up and down my back pulling me closer to him. His hands are everywhere on my back, my sides, under my shirt.

"Oh my God!" I say as I in hale a breath feeling his erection through his jeans as I continue to rub him with my hand. His hands move toward my bra clasp.

"Did you change perfume?" he questions pulling back slightly as if he was trying to focus.

"No, I have always worn Chanel #5," I half snap getting impatient about his slow progress in getting me out of my clothes.

"You usually smell like marshmallows and promises," he says before falling backwards onto the bed.

"Logan," I snap as I hit him on the arm. I cannot believe this, the ass. He fell asleep on me. What the hell?

I decide to take advantage of the situation. I call one of the guys to help me get Logan into bed, undressed except for his boxers. I threw the clothes around the room as if we did it undressing each other. Once alone I remove my clothes and take a picture of us together in bed.

"Where the hell am I?" Logan mutters half drunk as I turn over in the bed to face him. His eyes go large as he registers who I am, and I can't hide the smirk on my face. I wasn't expecting his action to being in bed with me to running to the bathroom to throw up. I mean what the hell was his issue?

"Are you alright Lover?' I ask seductively as he comes out of the bathroom looking around for his clothes.

"Please tell me we didn't do anything," he says in a begging voice as he runs his hands threw his hair. I almost tell him the truth, but decide not to.

"Of course we did. I must say Logan you are an animal in the bed. No wonder the girls all flocked to you," I lie with a huge grin plastered on my face. I wasn't going to let him go that easy, no matter what. I would be damned if I wasn't going to get something before letting him go.

"Oh my God!" he snaps as he begins to look for his clothes pulling on his socks.

"Come back to bed. I'd like a repeat of what we did last night," I say as sweetly as I could without gagging on the words.

"Last night was a mistake. I was drunk and evidently not in the right mind," he snaps at me brushing my hands away from his chest.

"What do you mean?" I yell at him as he finishes getting dressed.

"I don't like you or even care for you. I was drunk Madison or I wouldn't have slept with you. This all meant nothing to me," he says waving his hands in a jerking motion between us as he is moving toward the door.

"Wow, no wonder every girl who dates you gets a complex," I laugh out bitterly as he looks at me with an icy glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are to sit there judging me. You fooled around so many times on Dick that I lost count. This meant nothing, less than nothing to me. Whatever went on was one hell of a drunken mistake. I mean who knows maybe nothing even happened and your lying to me," he says as he exits the room slamming the door shut leaving me all alone.

****XOXOXOXOXO****

I was heading home for some peace and quiet. I needed to get out of town to think about the way my life was going. I hated that everyone thought they knew me but they really didn't. The only person who really knew me was bitter about me sleeping with her boyfriend. Although Shelly did provide me with enough details to say Dick was living with Logan and Logan seemed to still be free. I decided to head toward the Grand to maybe hook up with Logan once and for all.

I knew the boys were probably in the penthouse yet, because really they weren't going to give up a sweet thing. I mean when you had as much money as both Dick and Logan had they could live better than the rest of us. I had money, but no where the amount as either of them. I get into the elevator and punch in the floor I wanted. I knock on the door expectedly Logan to answer, maybe Dick, but not bitch.

"Madison," the bitchy whore says with disgust as she opens the door.

"Oh. It's you. SO, are you and Logan, like, dating again, or are you hotel staff?" I ask as I don't wait for her to invite me in and walk past her. Veronica just laughs a fake one. I smirk on the inside knowing that I am getting under her skin.

"Did somebody order a PSE? Dick's not here," she snaps as I look toward Logan knowing that he was a little frustrated by this situation. I could tell by the way he was looking at no one at all. If I knew better Little Miss. Bitch didn't know about our little fake fling.

"Hey, Logan," I say smirking as I see him finally look up giving me a dark look.

"Hey," is all he replies with. I see what he is doing, playing it off like nothing happened. Yet, my inner girl scream really nothing did happen, but he doesn't know it nor does his bitch. I finally see that there are two other people in the room just looking at me. Super fun!

"So, uh, what are you kids up to tonight?" I ask only to make small talk and to annoy the hell out of Bitch as she is glaring at me. Logan looks over at the other two people_._

"Oh, same old, same old," he half mutters not even looking back toward me as if he was dismissing me all together.

"Well, this looks like super fun, but I should probably go do something that doesn't suck," I say emphasizing on the 'suck' part more than I should have smirking as I see Logan shake his head slightly. I spin on my heel, passing Bitch by once again before turning back to the room. "Don't party too hard, you guys," I sarcastically say as the door is right as I step out. I almost fall forward. The bitch!

****XOXOXOXOXOXO****

I wanted to get into a better mood so I thought retail therapy, plus on the upside I got a call from one of my many lovely suitors. I was a little disappointed that Logan was back with the bitch, but I have other lovelies to make up with. I gather a few things up and head to a dress room.

"Um, do you have the thigh-highs with the seams up the back?" I question as I get closer to the sales lady behind the counter.

"I think I saw some between the pasties and the edible underwear," I hear a voice I thought would never be in a store like this.

"You know, it's kind of smart of you to raid the sale rack like that. It's almost a waste for me to spend all this money on something that will be ripped right off of me," I smirk at her as she shudders slightly letting me know I was bothering her.

"If you're trying to get Dick back, I don't think you have to work that hard. Seriously, a hefty bag and some duct tape, and he'd be good to go," I snaps back as I smirk scoffing. She thought I was at the penthouse for Dick.

"Dick? Please," I say as she just looks at me.

"You came over. I figured..." she started but it looked to me like she had already figured it out in her head why I was really there. Just to make her remember her place I decided to tell her my thoughts.

"Oh, Logan and I hooked up in Aspen over the holidays. I guess you two were split, huh? I was in town and thought he might have some free time, but, oh, well. Oh, and, as a friend, he's not so big on the one-piece numbers," I smirk inside as I see her flushed face turn awfully pale. Yes, I had just gotten deep under her skin and now she would do something she would have to live with. I knew her more than she thought. I walked off smirking to myself with glee as I finally put the bitch in her place, but at Logan's expense as well. Oh well some you win some you don't.

I would hear the news that Veronica broke up with Logan two days later from Dick who I saw while at a coffee shop. He was pissed with me, but didn't say why nor did I care why. I would run into Logan a week later and if looks could kill I would have been dead. Yes, I was on Logan Echolls shit list, but to me it was worth it. I think he would be better off with anyone other than Veronica Mars.

***XOXOXOXOXOXO***

"Have you heard?" Shelly Pomroy asks me as I head into my studio for class.

"Hear about what," I ask as she looks over to me with a huge grin.

"Logan Echolls was arrested and charged with Bonnie Deville's murder," she says as I pull out my phone and search for the news report. I watched it twice as the words sunk in about the charges.

"Come on Shelly, this is Logan," I snap as I pull out a hair tie to pull my hair back.

"Yes, but he was always a loose cannon when he thought someone was hitting on his woman," she counters watching as I do some stretches.

"I know I mean I remember what he was like, but he seemed to have cleaned up his life once Veronica Mars was out of the picture," I say as she looks at me.

"It was her dad that straighten Logan up. It was about a year or so after she left, he was in a bad accident, and during his recovery he just seemed to snap out of it. I saw the two of them around sometimes, but Logan then moved on with his career and Bonnie," Shelly says as I see a few people trickling in. I decide to let the Logan issue go. I was happy with Cole right now.

***XOXOXOXOXOXOX****

It had been a few weeks after my talk with Shelly that I received a DVD addressed to me. It had two videos on it one of the night that I lied to Logan about us sleeping together and the other was of Veronica Mars and some guy fooling around. There was a message that said if I didn't want my secret to come out I needed to play the video at the reunion.

I was really not in the mood to play something that would bring attention to Veronica Mars. I mean the odds of her even showing up were like zero to a hundred. I had been told by friends that she had avoiding Neptune like a heart attack for almost nine years, so why would she even show up. I put the video though on the disk with all the other items that were going to be shown at the reunion just to be on the safe side.

"I heard Veronica Mars is in town helping Logan with his case," Cole says as he sits down behind me next to John.

"It's not like she can do anything worthwhile," I snap as I turn to look at Shelly who gives me a small smile.

"Actually from what I have heard Veronica graduated from Law School and is currently working on her Bar right now," John says as I give him a pointed look silencing him.

Veronica Mars would go and do something like that. I always thought that she was going to be nothing more than white trash, but she would have to go and out do everyone else. Sure being a movie star or creating your own line of facial creams was great, but she actually created a life for herself. Damn Veronica Mars to the deepest part of Hell!

I plastered a fake smile on my face the whole time while I greeted the minions of our high school class. I mean half of the people didn't amount to anything at all, the other half were just trust fund kids. God, I wasn't even having any fun. But then I caught the blonde hair color of the one person I knew I hated more than life itself. Veronica Mars was here, of how funny or ironic was that.

"Name," I ask smirking as I see her come right up to the table.

"Veronica Mars," she says with one of those fake smiles on her face.

"No way you look so different. I barely recognize you," I say shaking my shoulders trying to keep up my obtuse outlook about her.

"Really, this look of disdain isn't ringing any bells? Let me try looking like I think you are an asshole," she smarts back.

"Wow, you are still a total loser with no class. How not shocking?" I snap back with an even larger grin on my face.

"Class is still clearly a guiding force in your life," she says looking down.

"I shocked you even came to this," I snap as I shove her name tag forward.

"Is that so? I knew you'd be here. Tell the truth, you've been sitting there since graduation haven't you," she says as I just chuckle very uncomfortable as she walks away.

"Don't worry about it!" Shelly says as I just smirk knowing that Veronica is going to get her just deserts in a little while.

After a while Shelly and I decide to move away from the table and go to the stage to get the party started. I was going to let the slide show start about those we had passed away from our senior class. I noticed Logan coming into the room headed right for Sean. This night was just about to get interesting.

I almost felt bad for Logan when the picture of Carrie showed on the screen, but then I remembered the way he treated me over the years. I knew from out mutual friends he had blamed me for the final break up with Veronica.

If it wasn't for me they'd still be together. I knew that was probably true, but I couldn't undo the past. I watched in disbelief as Veronica chased after Logan once he passed by her. It was so typical that she would go after him. I had started telling the awards for all the people when I couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face when she saw the video of her and some guy fooling around. I never thought that she would have so many of the guys willing to fight for her virtue. I mean come on people we are talking about Veronica Bitchy Mars.

"Veronica! You must be so proud. Just because you were an unpopular bitch, you had to ruin it for everybody else," I snap pissed that not only was she ruining our night, but she even started a water leak.

"I'd stop there," she says looking a little ticked off herself.

"Oh, would you? What are you gonna do? Use your stun gun on me? Don't you think that's gotten a bit old?" I retort egging her on never seeing the next thing coming at all

"Original enough for ya?" she snaps as she punches me right in the face. I couldn't believe that she just did that. I mean I hadn't thought the same girl that once hung around like a sick puppy following Lilly Kane for so long would grow up like she did.

***XOXOXOXOXO***

I was in the hospital having my nose fixed that I heard Veronica had cleared Logan of the murder charges. It was Stu who had murdered Carrie not Logan. I guess he wasn't like his dad at all. I knew from John that Logan was flying out once again, but for some reason it seemed the least of my worries until I saw that familiar blonde.

"Veronica," I called out as I saw her heading to her car. She barely even turns to look at me.

"I'd step back if you don't want another punch," she snaps.

"I wanted to apologize," I say as she looks up at me to see if I was joking.

"I know you and Logan broke up because of me," I say as I try to sound sincrere because I was.

"It doesn't matter," she says as she moves to the door of the car.

"We didn't do anything in Aspen. He fell asleep and I lied to him about the whole thing. He was never unfaithful to you," I say as once again she is my face. I wasn't actually expecting this reaction.

"Are you serious? Did you really dislike me that much that you would hurt him like that? God, here I thought I was seriously screwed up, but you have that title," she snaps as I feel her hand across my face once again.

"I was mad you got him," I snap back as I see her turn around again. "Even after you accused him of murder and hurt him he wanted you," I snap as she returns to me.

"You're not worth my time." She says as she gets in her car and drives off. I was left with a searing red face and more anger for the person who allowed Veronica Mars to come back. I hated her!


End file.
